


The First of Many

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: The Mandalorian is a step closer to giving her everything.*EDIT/UPDATE:I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THESE INTO CHAPTERS RATHER THAN PARTS FOR MORE OPPORTUNITIES AND YOU CAN ALSO FIND THEM IN A KISS
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Dyn Jarren/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian x reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at smut! Hopefully it wasn't too bad, it's also posted on my tumblr (read bio).

Dyn Jarren never imagined he’d be in this position: trailing kisses and bites down the body of a beautiful woman who bared their soul to him. One who trusted him with their life, who had such a kind and gentle soul that it was almost criminal. And her voice, her soft, breathy voice laced with lust, Gods he couldn’t get enough of it; he’d slay anything that stood in his way to her. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered into the skin of her stomach. 

“Okay,” Y/N said with such melody. 

She then felt his lips travel to her dripping pussy, breath fanning over her. She held her breath, waiting for the feel of his mouth on her, about to beg when he didn’t move until he finally did, trailing a finger through her lips and to her clit. She squirmed, wanting more but he held her down with a subtle palm. When she felt his tongue lick up her essence she wanted to cry in bliss. 

Y/N could never get over the fact that he trusted her with this, with everything that he had kept hidden from wandering eyes for so long. In all honesty, she never thought herself worthy to. Dyn was such an enigma at times and sometimes, though rarely, it annoyed her. She knew why though, understood it and never wanted to destroy it. She wanted him to choose, to make most of the first moves. Small touches (her mapping out his face, imagining the face of the man she had fallen in love with, giggling at the little scrapes against her flesh from his hair). Kisses here and there, little bits and pieces of his past here and there. Each time her heart swelled in the knowledge that only she knew this, that he opened up to her. 

“Ah!” Y/N moaned when he inserted two fingers into her aching core, sucking on the skin of her thigh; no doubt she would have scrapes from his facial hair, and she will wear them proudly. 

He curved his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, and Y/N wasn’t embarrassed to admit that she was already about to come. The Mandalorian took pride in it. 

“Don- don’t stop,” she begged, legs shaking. 

Just as she was about to release, he stopped, slowly pulling his fingers out of her. Her eyes almost went wide with shock beneath the blindfold, mouth agape with betrayal.  
Dyn could only smile at her reaction, bringing his wet fingers to her lips. She opened them immediately without question, sucking them and moaning at the taste of himself and her. His stomach clenched at this; cock achingly hard. 

He sat back, admiring his work, admiring her. Hair displayed across the pillows; body flushed. 

“Please.” Y/N gasped. 

The Mandalorian couldn’t help but chuckle at her state. Open to him; body covered in sweet kisses and marks, squirming for more of him. He never wanted to forget this moment.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he murmured. 

Y/N almost moaned at just the sound of his voice, which is something she feels like she’ll never get over; especially the huskiness and lust she heard in it now. 

“Dyn,” she gasped out, holding her arms out for him, blind eyes searching. “I want you. Please.”

He couldn’t deny her any longer. He wasn’t a selfish man, kept to his promises, that much Y/N knew. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before attaching his lips to her clit unexpectedly. 

“Stars!” Y/N gasped, hips automatically buckling up under his rough palm. 

It didn’t take Y/N long to feel the familiar pool in her lower stomach again; a tsunami waiting to overrun. Though this was their first time together, it seemed as though he knew her body so well. Two fingers plunge into her embarrassingly wet heat and Y/N was seeing stars behind her tightly closed eyes beneath the blindfold. 

“Oh!” She shouted as she came. 

Dyn kissed up her thighs, stomach, chest, throat, everywhere but where she wanted yet again. She couldn’t help but let out a low growl at the new teasing. He laughed, adjusting so he was firmly planted between her legs, cock resting on her stomach. Her hands ran up his toned stomach, feeling the muscles underneath and the scars that littered his body; The Mandalorian couldn’t help but inwardly cave to her touch. She pulled him closer to her until there was practically no skin left untouched. He didn’t mind; he loved holding her in his arms, made him and her feel safe. Like nothing and no one could touch them in these moments. This was theirs.

The Mandalorian also knew mercy, and finally smashed his lips to hers, Y/N sighing in relief. When her hands gripped and tugged at his hair and her tongue met his (Y/N could taste herself on his tongue and gods this was everything) he couldn’t help but groan into the kiss and roll his hips; the head of his rigid cock brushing against her still sensitive clit. 

Y/N broke the kiss to trail more on his neck, giving a few playful bites here and there, to which he enjoyed thoroughly. Finally, they both couldn’t get enough and, with few pumps by her hand that made his breathing heavy with pleasure, plunged inside her, making them both moan loudly. He kissed her covered eyes and the tip of his nose as he waited for her to adjust. Y/N had to admit that he was the biggest out of all the men she’s taken before, but she loved it. 

He almost sighed in relief himself when she said, “Move!”

He pulled out, leaving only the tip of the head in her draping pussy before thrusting back in. Y/N still hadn’t let him go and he didn’t have a problem with that; her hands running up and down his scarred body with nothing but love and gentleness. He had to kiss her, because if he didn’t, he would have to spill everything to her. Sure, he was more honest about his feelings now, and he never had a problem stealing a kiss here and there. But this was the first time he’s opened his body to her touch, or to anyone in so long. Dyn knew his body wouldn’t stop shaking from her touches, it felt too good. Like his body was on fire, like it was electric, waking up something primal in him. 

At these thoughts he thrusted harder and faster, Y/N making noises of approval. His lips met her soft, red ones for a short kiss before he buried his face in her neck, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel Y/N wasn’t going to either with her thighs tightening and shaking around his waist. She was in a state of pure euphoria with no chances of escaping; that she was definitely okay with. 

“C’mon,” The Mandalorian grunted in her ear, causing her to arch her back even more, her clit brushing up against his pubic bone.  
His hand trailed down between until a calloused thumb circled her clit. Y/N cried out, moving her hips against his bruising ones. 

“Dyn!” She shouted as she came for a second time that night.  
He moaned loudly at the name and the way her walls clenched him, wanting him to stay forever. 

“Let go,” she said breathlessly in his ear, causing him to shiver. “I can take it. Let go, baby.”

That did it. With one hand in her hair and the other holding her hip, he quickened his thrusts with everything in him before letting out a guttural groan as he came inside her.  
Still Y/N did not let him go as he fell back on top of her, careful not to hurt her with his weight. Trying to pull him closer resulted in a roll of her hips, causing them to both moan before they kissed; sloppy, needy, and desperate. 

He laid his hand on her chest as she brushed her fingers through his locks. This was the most peaceful and content he thinks he’s ever felt in his lifetime, the thuds of her heartbeat wanting to lull him to sleep. He dreaded pulling out of her, as did she. 

Y/N laid there on the bed still, entirely spent but satisfied in oh so many ways. She never wanted to forget this memory. Never wanted to forget him. The faceless man that stole her heart, body, and soul. Not that she minded, she’d gladly give them to him if he asked without another word. She flinched a little as she felt a warm, wet cloth between her legs, gently cleaning her up. She heard the rusting of him putting on his armor. 

Even after the kiss, Y/N never asked more of him than he what he was willing to give. She waited for him with so much love that it made Dyn’s heart soar. The fact that she was willing to love him, despite never seeing his face, his body. Despite not knowing everything about him, other than his name and skills. But he knew she knew enough, could practically see right through him with everything he did, every choice and actions he’s made along their journeys. He was grateful that she didn’t need words all the time to understand him and his wants and needs. He was just grateful for her. 

With his armor and helmet on he took off her blindfold, watching as she dressed herself. Afterwards, she stood in front of him, looking at what she assumed was his eyes, and planted a soft kiss where his lips would be. 

“We should check on the little one,” Y/N said. 

“I really hope he didn’t hear or see any of that,” The Mandalorian joked.

Y/N threw her head back in laughter. “Yeah, we don’t need to scar the kid yet!” She joked back.

The Mandalorian felt as if he was one step closer to complete and utter peace.


End file.
